


track 5 [runaway]

by lonelyjournalkeeper



Category: Critical Role
Genre: M/M, if you squint i guess - Freeform, spoilers for episode 48
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyjournalkeeper/pseuds/lonelyjournalkeeper
Summary: There are consequences for actions and words.And sometimes the right thing to do is the hardest option.=this new ep has left me shook and fucking terrified for next week :)





	track 5 [runaway]

He has to leave.

 

There’s no question about it anymore. There is no other option, those were thrown out the window the second Beauregard pointed at him and Nott referred to Trent as “ _your people._ ”

 

Caleb used to spend long cart rides- daydreaming with a faint hope, that he would be able to stay with The Mighty Nein- forever. That he would spend more birthdays with Nott, and hear more stories from Fjord. Learn more about Tea with Cad, and maybe see the world a bit lighter through Jester. Laugh harder with Beau and grow as a better person with Yasha.

 

But now?

 

He feels foolish for ever thinking that was a possibility. For spending time over pointless dreams like that, when he instead should have been studying and thinking towards the things he wants. He _needs._

 

How much time has he wasted here, just to be validated in his fear of being exposed.

 

Did Nott really believe they’re still ‘ _his people_ ’.

 

Would he always be associated with Trent?

 

With the Academy?

  


“I have to leave.” It comes out as a whisper, barely said into the air of the fight. Nott is still screaming while Caduceus is talking in low tones- they’ve been arguing for probably close to an hour. No one seems to hear him- which Caleb assumes is for the best.

 

He’s gotten too attached here, to these people. These wonderful- insane people.

 

Nott is standing on the cart, leaving her on eye level with everyone but Caduceus- who still towers over her easily. Nott has her hands on her hips, eyes narrowed as she refutes whatever is being said at her.

 

Fjord is standing close- _isn’t he always_ \- but is more focused on keeping the fight from getting out of control, rather than the wizard slowly shifting away.

 

No one even notices him backing out of the semi-circle.

 

Caleb takes his time, edging out of the conversation- slowly making his way to the forest’s brush. And it doesn’t take long to creep into the forest and quickly become out of earshot of the argument.

 

How long will it take for someone to notice he’s gone?

 

Fjord will probably notice first.

 

_It doesn’t matter._

 

As he walks, Caleb keeps his head down- focusing on the forest floor. Making sure to cover his tracks- leaving false paths, avoiding branches that may crack.

 

Leave no trace.

 

Caleb Widogast may be a fool- if the last few months were to prove any of that- but an idiot he was not.

 

He walks for a full day, making sure to stay far from the road- never being visible to any passerby. He stops and listens often- making sure he does not hear any familiar voices either in the woods nearby, or coming down the road.

 

He never hears any.

 

He doesn’t stop to rest until he’s sure no one has been able to follow him.

  


Part of him is disappointed when he wakes up alone. Aching and groggy on the damp leaf covered floor.

 

It’s better this way, but he’s a _fool_. A part of him had hoped someone would find him- would make him come back to the group. That if need be someone would carry him back- even kicking and screaming.

 

But it’s better this way.

 

To be removed from the people who know too much, and used that to cause too much harm.

 

It _has_ to be better this way.

 

Maybe one day soon it’ll feel that way.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOOO ITS ALL FUN AND GAMES UNTIL THE BACKSTORY HITS HUH
> 
>  
> 
> Follow my tumblr: calebdisastergast


End file.
